The Vigilante
by TT-and-HTTYD-FAN
Summary: There's a new vigilante in Jump City and the Titans don't know what to do except for Beast Boy. Join the Titans and the Vigilante as they battle Slade Wilson aka Deathstoke the Terminator and his new apprentice. RobXStar, CyXSarah, BBXOCxRae.
1. Chapter 1

There's a new vigilante in Jump City and the Titans don't know what to do except for Beast Boy. Join the Titans and the Vigilante as the battle Slade Wilson aka Deathstoke the Terminator and his new apprentice. Themes include Romance, Jealousy, Action, Adventure, more Jealousy and Drama. RobXStar, CyXSarah, BBXOCxRae.

* * *

><p>I found some time in my schedule so I started a little early.<p>

I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

Reviews would be appreciated.

After The Brotherhoods defeat (Excluding Things change and Tokyo)

* * *

><p><strong>The Vigilante<strong>

Chapter 1

Jump City, California

March 10th, 2015

It had been 2 months since the Brotherhood had been defeated by Beast Boy, Jericho, Pantha, The Harold and Más. Jump City had changed, but was still home to the Titans. The biggest change was the new vigilante that had appeared in the city. The vigilante seemed to know how to take care of every villain in the city except for Adonis, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. This didn't surprise the titans since it took all of them together to take down those three.

It was raining so Robin decided to hold a team meeting.

10 minutes later

"Alright team we have two things to discuss. One is team improvement and the other is the vigilante." The girls and Cyborg groaned at Robin's obsession about the vigilante. It seemed ironic that he would seem weary about a vigilante when his own mentor was one. Then there was the fact that Beast Boy remained quiet about Robin's obsession. "Yo B! You alright man? Usually you would complain about Bird Boy's rants about his obsessions" said Cybernetic teen. Beast Boy just put on a goofy smile and mentally change his emotions so none of them including the empathy could see what was troubling him. They just looked at him and just concluded that he was being weird. "Gotta thank Mento for showing me how to cover up thoughts and emotions from Telepaths and Empaths" said Beast Boy under his breath.

After the meeting Beast Boy went to the gym to release some tension and think about his plan and how to approach it with Robin. Soon Robin came to the gym and saw the poor punching bag being throttled by Beast Boy. Robin could sense something was off about Beast Boy. It had been like this for a few weeks and it was starting to worry the Boy Wonder (as dense as he may be sometimes). "Hey Rob, what's up?" asked the changeling. "Wanna spar with me BB?" asked Robin. Beast Boy stopped trying to destroy the punching bag and went to the ring built for sparring. "Rules: No powers or weapons and when one of us wants to end it taps the mat and says uncle three times. Got it?" said the Boy Wonder. "Crystal!" replied the Changeling. The two young men nodded at each other to signify the beginning of the session. Truth be told, Robin had never seen Beast Boy take such an unusual stance, it left him open in so many ways so he sought to exploit one of the most obvious openings which was his footing. Robin immediately charged in, going for a low sweep kick at Beast Boy's forward leg. The changeling found this move to be highly anticipated so he countered with a swift jump to avoid Robin's leg as he pulled his forward leg back and thrust his backwards leg towards his opponents jaw. Robin easily caught Beast Boy's offending foot with both hands before it could make contact with his face however that left his chest open to the foot that aggressively pushed against it which forced him to release Beast Boy's foot as he stumbled backwards to regain his balance. Beast Boy used the momentum from the impact to roll backwards, creating further distance between them. Robin charged back in, throwing his right fist at Beast Boy's face. His strike was sidestepped and deflected with his green targets right forearm that in turn quickly went for his exposed throat which Robin didn't have time to block since he was still travelling forward. The blow caused Robin's body to fly straight past Beast Boy where he landed flat on his back, he quickly recovered by rolling to the side as he avoided Beast Boy's knee landing where he was a second ago and he swung his body around on the ground which made his foot fly straight towards the changelings face where it missed its mark by inches.

20 minutes later

The whole team was watching the sparring session between Beast Boy-the second best martial artist in the team and Robin-the best martial artist in the team. It seemed they were in a stalemate and couldn't find a single opening anymore. To say that the team was impressed would be an understatement. They had never seen the changeling fight this well and he was once considered the weak link. Finally Beast Boy accidently left an opening as bait which Robin caught and caused the Boy Wonder to yelp out in surprise and fall flat on his ass on the ground. Beast Boy quickly pinned him to the ground and the match was won by the changeling. He cheered for himself and helped Robin up. He gave Robin a handshake and gave him a bro hug before falling on one of the seats near all his gear. Their team except for Robin were still in shock that Beast Boy, the goofy, lazy and tofu addicted Beast Boy beat the almighty Robin in a sparring match. "Did hell just freeze over?" asked Cyborg. "He beat Robin. Out of billions of people beat Robin. But how?" asked the shocked empathy. "Training, training and more training. And the Doom Patrol's seriously hard training regiment which would make Batman's teachings look like a "Learning your A,B,C's" Book" replied Beast Boy with a grin.

2 hours later

Robin's Office

"So Beast Boy, what is it that you wanted to discuss about?" asked a confused Robin. "Yeah green bean. My baby needs some engine work done" commented Cyborg. "First of all are the girls out of the tower and second did you guys check for bugs in the room?" The two other Titans nodded their heads. "There's something I want to do. I..."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

So what do you think?

Reviews are appreciated.

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

Reviews would be appreciated.

After The Brotherhoods defeat (Excluding Things change and Tokyo)

* * *

><p><strong>The Vigilante<strong>

Chapter 2

_"So Beast Boy, what is it that you wanted to discuss about?" asked a confused Robin. "Yeah green bean. My baby needs some engine work done" commented Cyborg. "First of all are the girls out of the tower and second did you guys check for bugs in the room?" The two other Titans nodded their heads. "There's something I want to do. I..."_

(A.N. Let's Continue)

"…I want to go undercover." Said Beast Boy

Cyborg and Robin looked confused for a moment until it hit them like a pile of bricks. Beast Boy wanted to go "dark".

Since when did you want to become all "spy like" BB? Only Robin knows how to do all that spy stuff" Said Cyborg. "Let's just say the Doom Patrols training regimen taught me how to go undercover. Remember when I was gone for four weeks after the Brotherhoods fall?" Beast Boy asked in a straight tone.

The other two titans nodded.

"Well… the reason I was gone because it was the third step in the regiment, "Espionage". The hardest one in the book. I aced it and went on six missions without the Patrol and helped them catch a group known as COMS (Communists of the Modern Society)".

Robin and Cyborg had read the news about Mento (Steve Dayton), Elasti-Girl (Rita Farr Dayton), Robot Man (Cliff Stelle) and Negative Man (Larry Trainor) capturing this society and arresting all of them, but they didn't even have a clue that Beast Boy was involved.

Beast Boy continued, "When I came back to Jump City I heard about the new vigilante. The day after the party you guys gave me, by the way was totally awesome, I spent time by looking through every single file, report, picture, article, video feed and radio frequency for two days looking for a single sign of evidence, but I got nothing. So I got the idea to go undercover and figure this person out and find out their intentions. And before you say, "You can't do that you're green in both you're base and animal form", watch this".

Beast Boy's long ears started to shrink and his green skin tone turned into lightly tanned Caucasian skin tone. His fangs changed into normal human teeth. His claws started to retract, but nobody saw that since he was wearing gloves and finally his green hair turned into a light brown color. The only thing that didn't change were his green eyes.

"Wait a minute did you steal my Holo-Rings and set them up to make yourself look like this?" Cyborg asked in an accusing tone.

Beast Boy smirked and took off his gloves to prove he didn't have Cyborg's Holo-Rings which confused Cyborg and Robin.

"I recently found out I have two base forms out of three. The Beast and Beast Boy are the ones you guys have been seeing all the time, well you guys saw the Beast only once" said Beast Boy sheepishly.

Cyborg and Robin grinned at their friend's awkwardness.

"Let's keep it that way. Back to the topic, this third base form you have it makes you look like a regular human. Well not like you weren't a human in the first place, well more of a…"

It was Cyborg and Beast Boy's turn to grin at Boy Blunder's blunder.

"Beast Boy… just finish up." Said Robin. "You guys know what Sakutia is right?" after receiving nods from the other two titans the Beast Boy continued, "It's lethal to human and survival rate is zero, but I'm the only human to ever survive the virus and it was all thanks to my parents. So the virus gave me these powers, turned me green and gave me the ears that chicks dig. A few weeks ago when we saw Adonis trying to rape some girl, we all saw him running away while we were on the ground disabled. Well… let's just say like Cy, I have my own backup power. The Beast. You guys know how Raven try's to suppress her emotions. I did that with the Beast until that day. It heightened every single sense in my body. I can listen to Cyborgs late night singing, Raven's before bed meditation and unfortunately… the late night make out sessions Starfire and you have".

Cyborg started to laugh hysterically at the last statement Beast Boy made. Robin was glaring and blushing at the two titans.

"Look. I just want to help the city and ever since the Vigilante came along I feel all useless. I am the weakest link after all" Beast Boy said with a tinge of hurt and anger.

The last statement made Cyborg and Robin feel guilty.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_YO Rob,Rae,Star! We got an all meat no tofu breakfast right here and no Beast Boy to ruin it" Cyborg bellowed out like it was Christmas. _

_The Titans all arrived at the table and started to dig into Cyborg's delicious meal._

"_This breakfast is good and Cyborg its Raven not RAE! Said Raven in a monotone except for the last bit._

_Suddenly the common doors opened but nobody noticed because of the meal that was so fucking delicious. Beast Boy poked was about to walk in when he heard Raven say "… Beast Boy is the weak link after all". Everyone agreed except for Starfire._

_Why are we doing the mean talk about friend Beast Boy? He led us to the victory against The Brain and he has never talked behind your backs!" exclaimed a pissed off Starfire._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>"We were being stupid BB we just thought that the weakest kink would be you, but after Starfire said all that stuff we were feeling really guilty. Can you forgive us bro?" asked the Cybernetic Titan for both Robin and himself. "Did Raven feel guilty?" Beast Boy asked out of the blue.<p>

The other two titans looked at him and knew lying to him would be impossible due to his senses. Then Robin responded with a silent "No".

"I forgive both of you for talking shit about me" Said Beast Boy with a small smile. "Dudes I want to go dark by the end of the next month. I'll need all the reports and files. Also all the info you'll need is in this Flash Drive and Folder. Cy I want you to delete all of the video we had in this conversation. Thanks for apologizing guys and the girls are gonna be back. You guys wanna play Mega Monkeys 4.2 Rise of the Chimps" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg lightened up at heaing about his favorite video game and headed for the common room. Robin stayed back to go over the files, but would play later.

* * *

><p>FILE<br>BEAST BOY

NAME: Garfield Logan

ALIAS: Beast Boy

POWERS: Animal Morphing

AFILIATIONS: Doom Patrol, Teen Titans

WORK STATUS: Teen Titans (Going Dark April 11th,2015)

* * *

><p>1 hours later<p>

Robin POV

I feel a pair of arms around my neck and kiss to my cheek. I turn around and kiss her.

When we let go I see everyone except for Beast Boy looking at me with a small smirk.

"So what did you girls do at the mall?" asked Beast Boy. 'That is a good question. They were there for a solid 5 hours' "Oh friend Beast Boy we did the shopping for clothes and then we got the manicure and the pedicure!" said Starfire with excitement.

Everyone looked at Raven for conformation. All she did was sigh and say "I just watched", then she muttered something under her breath which caused only Beast Boy to smirk.

I suddenly remembered about Beast Boy's hearing skills and I needed to warn Starfire about it.

"Star I want to talk with you... in private" I told her. We left the room so I could explain to her about a few things we couldn't do at the tower anymore.

Beast Boy POV

I can't believe Raven got a tattoo of a raven on her lower right ankle. I thought about blackmailing her, but I knew too much blackmail could be enough to destroy a person so I left her to be.

The good part about my new senses is I can read people better than anyone can even Raven.

After an hour of video games we got bored, so Cyborg stood up and left to fix his car, which I hope he doesn't have sexual feelings for. I got up and went to my room to go over some of the files to find a lead on the Vigilante. I entered my room and saw my window was open I walked towards it and saw a small picture of Slade. I knew this could be a lead but it would take a while before another one would pop up. "Slade what are you up to" I said to myself. I heard a noise behind me and pinned the person to the wall and asked "Who are you…

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Reviews are welcomed!

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics.

Reviews are appreciated.

After The Brotherhoods defeat (Excluding Things change and Tokyo)

Oh I almost forgot

Robin: 18

Starfire: 18

Cyborg: 19

Raven: 17

Beast Boy: 16

* * *

><p>The Vigilante<p>

Chapter 3

_I entered my room and saw my window was open I walked towards it and saw a small picture of Slade. I knew this could be a lead but it would take a while before another one would pop up. "Slade what are you up to" I said to myself. I heard a noise behind me and pinned the person to the wall and asked "Who are you…_

A.N-On with the story

BB POV

The person I had pinned to the wall was an inch or two shorter than me and was wearing body armor. The person also had a mask with two glowing eyes and a small crack near the left eye.

"The Titans can't defeat Slade. Nobody can!" said the person in a robotic voice.

Suddenly the whole thing turned into dust. I figured it was an illusion and decided not to tell the others since it would set paranoia in the tower.

I sat in front of the laptop and kept researching about the new vigilante and Slade till it was time for dinner.

He went to the garage where the rest of the titans were waiting for him.

"Grass Stain! What took you so long!" exclaimed Cyborg. "I was just makin myself look good for the ladies" said the Changeling in a smooth voice which made the whole team chuckle and made the empath slap the back of his head.

Robin rode the R-Cycle while Cyborg drove the girls who were at the back and I rode shotgun. We were headed for some pizza since it had been a while since we ate at our favorite pizza place.

10:00 PM

Regular POV

Everyone was headed to their rooms for bed except for Raven and Changeling (BB had changed his name to Changeling at dinner).

The empath and the shape-shifter headed to the roof to talk about something that was bothering the empath for a while.

Roof of Titans Tower

Raven POV

"There's been something that's been bothering me for a few weeks?" I told Gar. "What is it Rae?" asked Gar.

There was something off about him. He acted and sounded worried, but there wasn't a single emotion radiating from him. As soon as he noticed this he was radiating concern.

"Are you okay Beast Boy, you seemed very off for the past few weeks that's been worrying me?' I finally told him.

He gave a warm smile and hugged me and said everything was fine. I was surprised about his boldness and a little flustered at it. A small blush appeared, but I got rid of it real quick.

Before leaving the roof he looked at with a smirk and said, "Oh and Raven by the way the Raven tattoo you got on your ankle. Very bold of you".

I looked away from him and cursed his name under my breath.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

7:00 AM

Regular POV

Changeling was in the gym listening to Dubstep and lifting weights in his three base forms. His new base form allowed him to turn into an animal and the animal was its normal color. So instead of a Black Russian Terrier being Green it would be black. When he heard someone nearby he turned back into his green base form and continued working out.

"Morning of goodness to you Friend Beast Boy. How are you this fine morning?" asked the bubbly Tamaranian as she entered the workout room. "I'm doing good Star, how are the joints feeling. Are they sore after last night" said the green titan grinning evilly.

The Tamaranian blushed crazily and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She was about ask Beast Boy not to tell anyone, but he beat her to the punch.

"Don't worry Starfire, it's a private thing so I wouldn't tell anybody about it. I teased you only because you said Beast Boy instead of Changeling" said Changeling with a kind smile towards the Tamaranian. I would never hurt my friend who's like a sister to me" said the teen.

Starfire now had a beaming smile as she hugged the Changeling.

"You are like a brother to me Friend Garfield. You remind me of my younger brother Wildfire. He was sent to another planet so the royal bloodline would remain unharmed. Let us go feast on this occasion!" said Starfire happily. "Sure Starfire, right after I take a bath" said Changeling.

After the bubbly alien agreed the both went their separate ways.

30 minutes later

"Friend Beas… Changeling how can I spend more time with Boyfriend Robin if all he does is try to do the capturing of Slade?" asked the sad alien. "I think I know how to help sis" said the shape shifter.

Common Room

Robin was at the computer station with a mug of coffee and looking up on the recent crime wave. Raven was at the window meditating. Cyborg was at the kitchen making a breakfast full of meat.

Changeling and Starfire entered the Common Room looking happy and ready to start their plans to get Robin out of the tower for a while.

"Boyfriend Robin could we go to the park for the date today?" asked the hopeful alien. "Sorry Star, I have to finish these papers and it's going to take some time" apologized Robin.

Starfire sighed and walked towards and asked if Plan B would work.

"Rob, I want you to take Star on a date or else this video will go on multiple social media sites and YouTube" said the green titan.

The video was him practicing how to flirt with a doll that looked suspiciously like the Tamaranian.

Robin knew he was stuck in a corner so he agreed and got up to tell Starfire about their date at the park. Before leaving the Common Room Changeling whispered into Robin's ear "I'll make sure all the paperwork's done by the end of the day.

Robin was shocked, surprised and grateful for the Changeling. He trusted the Changeling to finish the papers and he hoped the video would stay hidden.

* * *

><p>One month and 26 Days later<p>

Regular POV

Robin and Cyborg knew today the Changeling would be "going dark" to get info on the Vigilante. The Vigilante had taken down Adonis and Punk Rocket in the last month and a half.

Common Room

"Team Meeting!" yelled Robin, not noticing the whole team sitting right in front of him. "Bird Boy, we're RIGHT HERE!" yelled an annoyed Changeling. Robin looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. Robin started to remember how to go through with the meeting without telling Raven or Starfire about Changeling's mission.

_Flashback_

"_Mento I need you to cover up for me. I'm going "dark" for a while to see what this Vigilante is up to, so I need you to say I'm on a secret mission with you guys. Is that okay with you… sir?" asked Beast Boy. "How bad is this Vigilante problem of yours?" asked Mento_

_Changeling sent a file showing all the reports and cases dealing with the Vigilante and Slade._

"_The Doom Patrol will be going to the Maldives in a few weeks. You will be going on a "Secret mission" with us. Understood?" asked Mento. "Yes sir" replied Changeling._

_Flashback End_

"First order of business, Changeling will be going on a secret mission with the Doom Patrol and we won't know when he'll be back. Second order of business, the two new temporary replacements for Changeling will be Argent and Jinx. Team dismissed" finished Robin.

The four girls looked at Changeling with confused looks till Raven spoke up.

"How long did you know about this mission?" Raven asked in a monotone.

"A few weeks" replied nonchalantly. "And don't make a big deal about it. We're just going to a classified location to get rid of a problem" Changeling added.

Secret Location

"Looks like the Changeling is going out of town. Releasing Ternion is perfect right now. Tell me apprentice Vexx would you like to fight the Titans with him" asked the smooth voice to the young girl in her mid-teens. "Gladly. Master… Deathstroke" she replied.

* * *

><p>Not to be mean but Reviews really help me with my stories, so reviews are appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>The Departure… The Battle… The Gathering…<p>

_would you like to fight the Titans with him" asked the smooth voice to the young girl in her mid-teens. "Gladly. Master… Deathstroke" she replied._

Next Day 1:00 PM

Titans Tower

Robin and Cyborg were waiting for Changeling to come back to the tower with the car he had. Nobody knew exactly what he was going to come back with. Cyborg joked at the idea of him bringing back a moped. Which made the two of them laugh.

Suddenly a large engine was heard coming from the tunnel that connected the mainland and the tower. Slowly a sleek Lexus LFA with a paintjob that resembeled his Doom Patrol outfit parked next to the T-Car. The green titan got out of the car and twirled the keys on his index finger.

"What do you guys think?" asked Changeling.

After Robin got out of his shocked state he asked, "Changeling, where did you get the money to buy this car?"

"There's a lot of fish in the sea and a lot of gold" replied Changeling. The green titan showed the car which had a V10 engine and a max speed of 210 mph, which beat the T-Car's by 20 mph. He had shown them the two nitrous tanks and the three reserve tanks. The also had so many gadgets it put the Batmobile to shame.

"Bro! How did you put all that awesome stuff in there?" asked Cyborg who was looking at awe at the vehicle in front of him.

"Thank R&D at Dayton Industries" said Changeling with a grin.

After talking about the car for another hour they went upstairs to the common room, so Changeling could say good bye to the girls.

Common Room

"Friend Raven you should tell Friend Changeling about your feelings before he leaves for his mission. It would help him think…" "I can't do that Starfire. He would get distracted and worry about me and it wouldn't be such a good idea. Plus, he already has feelings for another girl" interrupted Raven.

Unknown to them changeling heard the whole conversation and decided it wouldn't be wise to worry about it, especially since he would be gone for an unknown amount of time to find out about the Vigilante.

"Boyfriend Robin, Friend Cyborg, Friend Changeling it is good to see you!" squealed the bubbly Tamaranian.

Dudes! I got an idea! Let's go get a pizza since I won't be able to for a while with the Doom Patrol. And since I'm not a titan for a while you guys have to call me Gar or Logan" said Changeling.

Changeling and Robin were in the LFA to talk about the espionage mission, while Cyborg, Starfire and Raven were in the T-Car talking… well mostly Cyborg and Starfire were talking about their favorite daytime talk show while Raven was reading a book and throwing a comment here and there.

2 Hours later

"Well guys I'll make sure to contact you guys once in a while. And guys make sure Raven's not in here room all the time. It took me years to get her out" said Gar with a smirk. All the Titans laughed at his joke (which was funny for once) before departing.

(Flashback)

While Gar was driving to the pizza place he was talking about communication with him. "When we need to talk or I need to give you guys any news, it's always in person. Don't ever use a phone or communicator since Slade or some other tech villain could intercept messages." said the Changeling. "Also you better treat Starfire nice while I'm gone. Take her on dates. Got it dude" said the Titan in a serious tone.

"I got it. But you better give me info every week on what's happening around the city. Understand" said Robin.

Crystal clear dude" replied Gar.

(Flashback end)

Gar drove to his hideout in an abandoned car shop in the east Jump City. The hideout was empty and was full of old cars but looks can be deceiving. Underneath the car shop there were two sublevels. One for living the other for working. Nobody knew about this, not even JCPD or the previous owner and that was fine for the ex-titan. "Home sweet home" said Garfield.

* * *

><p>2 Days Later<p>

5:00 PM

(The Vigilante's Hideout)

"Seems like the shape-shifter's out of town. That's one less person trying to catch me. But I will stop you Deathstroke. You did this to me father…you will pay!" said an unknown voice.

"There is news reporting that Slade, an unknown girl and about a hundred of his robots are attacking Jump City Airport. Two almost crashed, but flew away. Do we try to stop them" asked the computer.

"Give me a close up on the unknown girl" asked the Vigilante.

"Closing up on unknown girl. A small piece of her hair has fallen off. Scanning hair. Match… found. Name: Dementia Vexx, Age: 17, Height: 5ft 4in. Powers: Fire based powers, Ice based powers and Flight, Threat level: 4 of 5" spoke the computer.

"Dementia… why? Of all the people to work with… why him? I have to go there and stop her! I won't let… him hurt someone like that again!" said the Vigilante with determination.

The Vigilante ran out of her hideout to where the fight was taking place.

(Jump City Airport)

Garfield was about 2 miles away with a sniper aimed towards the scene. He had no intention of pulling the trigger, but he needed to see what was going on.

"I really hope none of the big guns show up" said Garfield.

But how wrong he was. Suddenly out of the sky, the monster known as Ternion crashed down onto the runway.

"Ternion" whispered Garfield to himself. Garfield looked back into the scope and saw that Slade was fighting someone, but he knew it wasn't one of the Titans since they were busy with the new girl and Ternion. He knew he had to help, because it was not looking good for the Titans. He put in his magazine of homemade and untraceable exploding bullets. He slowly started to shoot down robots one after the other. After one hour of fighting Ternion collapsed. But Slade, the Vigilante and the unknown girl had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

1:00 PM

Robin, Cyborg and Garfield were in their civvies eating a half meat and half veggie pizza in Gar's Knight XV. (Garfield has an SUV with gadgets as well)

"So Gar, did you hear about the incident at the airport? I saw Slade, a new apprentice, Ternion and… a fucking sniper!" exclaimed Victor.

"What the hell Gar! You could have took out one of us! Even worse they were incendiary rounds. You better give us a really good explanation!" said any angry Richard.

"While you guys were fighting that girl and Ternion, the robots were about to ambush you. So I had to destroy them. And nobody can trace those rounds. Those bullets vaporize as soon as they hit their target and the explosion takes care of any remnants" explained Gar. "It seems like Slade is starting to show himself more and more in Jump City" said Gar.

Richard's phone started to ring. "Hey Kori what can I do for you? Oh we're with an old friend of mine from Gotham. You and Kori want to meet him? Let me ask and see if he wants to meet you guys. (Gar nods his head in affirmation) He said okay, we'll pick you guys up in 20 minutes. Later" finished Richard.

25 Minutes Later

The Knight XV was in front of the entrance of the mall with Gar and Victor who were discussing about the car's systems and gadgets.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, so Gar unlocked the door, right before putting up his mental shields, so Rachel couldn't read his emotions.

"So Gar, this is Rachel and this is Kori aka my girlfriend" introduced Richard.

"Nice to meet both of you." said Gar.

"My name is Kori. What is your favorite color? Where are you from? Will you be my friend?" asked Kori in a rush.

Green, Gotham and yes" replied Garfield. Kori squealed and gave Gar one of her friendly death hugs. "Kori… need air!" wheezed out Gar.

"Rachel said Rachel shaking his hand.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Gar.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Cinderblock showed up about twenty feet from the SUV.

"Holy fucking shit!" yelled Gar to act scared. He slammed the accelerator as hard as he could and drove away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but school kept me busy.<p>

I also noticed there weren't any new reviews. This is a little saddening. I thrive of reviews, because they help me see if i'm doing good or if i just stink so please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

Till next time.

Read stories by:

JP-Rider

BW Lewis

Reavus

Linken88

and more...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Titans.

Read and Review

* * *

><p>The Revelation<p>

_"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Gar. _

_Suddenly the ground started to shake and Cinderblock showed up about twenty feet from the SUV._

_"Holy fucking shit!" yelled Gar to act scared. He slammed the accelerator as hard as he could and drove away as fast as he could._

Gar was going as fast as he can through the town, trying to get away from the destruction. "I hope the Titans deal with this guy" said a panting Gar.

All the Titans nodded and took of their holo-rings. "Richard your Robin? That's heavy" said Gar. He parked in an alleyway and let all the Titans leave the car. After all the Titans except for Robin left the car Gar said "I'll keep you updated on anything that's new. Go beat up that pile of bricks".

"Alright Gar. Oh Argent and Jinx will be arriving tomorrow, so be on the lookout for them" said Robin.

"Got it" replied Gar.

He drove out of the alleyway, leaving the Titans to deal with Cinderblock.

* * *

><p>The Vigilante's Hideout<p>

'Fuck! He got away again! And Dementia followed him. She's his apprentice no, so I can't do anything about it. I need to calm down. I'll just go to a club and just hang there for a while. Plus Joey said he would meet up with me today' thought the Vigilante to herself.

* * *

><p>Gar's Hideout<p>

'Jericho is going to a club today. I could use a partner. I'll meet up with him there' thought Gar to himself.

* * *

><p>7:18 PM<p>

Club Jump

"Hey Joey" the Vigilante signed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going to be in Jump City for a while. Beast Boy left for a mission, so Jinx was supposed to take his place till he came back, but she couldn't make it. So I volunteered" Jericho replied back.

About fifty feet away Gar was watching Jericho talk about him taking his place on the team to a girl his age. "Good thing I was here, otherwise I wouldn't know about that change' he thought to himself. But he also needed to tell Jericho about his plan.

He walked up to them, but suddenly stopped when he smelt something familiar about the girl. 'Sibling' thought Gar figuring out that Jericho was talking to his sister.

He walked up to Jericho and tapped him on the shoulder. Jericho looked at the person trying to get his attention.

"I need to talk to you… in private" said Gar. The girl patted Jericho's back and walked to the bar get a soda.

Gar led Jericho to the other side of the club to talk with him. Before starting to talk he took the voice recorder off of Jericho's back and crushed it.

* * *

><p>"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" asked Gar. Jericho looker confused for a second before nodding yes.<p>

Gar led Jericho out of the club to his car. "Only Cy and Robin know about this, now I'm telling you. Get in and I'll show you" told Gar. After both of them were inside, Gar polarized the windows. Gar changed his features to his green form.

Jericho looked at Gar with shock. "Why are you not on that mission Robin told me about?" asked Jericho.

"There is a vigilante in Jump City and I'm trying to figure out who it is and if that person is a threat, also Deathstroke's has a new apprentice and is on a rampage" replied Gar who was back in his blonde form. "I need you to keep this a secret from Rae, Star and Argent. I also need you to report orders from the tower and also give info to Robin. Can you do that for me?" asked Gar.

Jericho gave a nervous smile and nodded. 'Should I tell him about my sister? Yes I should. It will help him and the case he's on' thought on.

He sent a text to his sister telling her to come to the purple and black SUV parked outside. He looked at Gar and told him he knew the vigilante. "Are you sure she's the Vigilante?" asked Gar. Jericho nodded yes.

* * *

><p>He heard a knock on his car window. He removed the polarization from the window and opened it. "Nice car you have here. What was so important that you needed to drag my brother out of a club and into your car?" asked the girl.<p>

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are" told Gar.

She looked at Jericho who signed her "Tell him".

"My name is Rosaline or Rose, I'm 16 and..."

"You're the Vigilante" finished Gar.

Suddenly both of them were pointing a silenced Glock 18 at each other.

"You fucking asshole you better not tell anyone that! I told my brother because he's a Titan and we both have issues with the same person!" yelled Rose.

Joey suddenly pointed his sister's gun away from Gar. Seeing this Gar pulled his gun away as well.

"Jericho sit in the back. Rose get in. We're taking a small drive" said Gar.

* * *

><p>Jericho got in the back while Rose got in the passenger's seat. 'This guy better not pull any stunts or he's going to be on my hit-list thought Rose.<p>

"My name is Garfield or Gar, and I'm a Titan" told Gar. He changed his skin color to green to prove he wasn't lying. She was about to aim her gun at him again until she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder.

"Right about now you're freaking out thinking that you got caught and you have to escape. Right now only Joey and I know that you're the Vigilante. I just I have one question why are you after Deathstroke. I can tell it's a personal vendetta, but I want to know the exact reason?" asked Gar.

"Deathstroke is my father and Joey's as well. Both of us have some stuff against our father. In Joey's case he thought that being a mercenary was more important. An assassin named the Jackal needed info about one of our dad's clients, but our dad wouldn't give the info. Being overconfident and all he tried saving him. It worked but it cost Joey his voice. In my case he manipulated me and turned me into a mercenary. After a while I came to my senses and escaped. I joined a school for gifted people in New York. When I heard he almost destroyed Jump City with some chick named Terra, I got pissed. My friend helped me plan my revenge against my dad. She disappeared one day. I still planned and I was going to stop him at the airport that day, but the friend that disappeared showed up and was working for him. Now my goal is to stop my dad and save Vexx" explained Rose.

"You know… we could work together and finish him off. I' good at stealth and recon. With both of us working together we could take him down faster" suggested Gar.

"You have my brother's trust, so you have mine as well. When do we start?" asked Rose with a smirk.

* * *

><p>We finally know who the vigilante is.<p>

Jp-Rider and Raven Knight for the review.

Till next time.

Read stories by:

JP-Rider

BW Lewis

Reavus

Linken88

The Howling Behemoth

and more...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything i the DC Universe (Unfortunately)

Read and Review

* * *

><p>Currently Couples: Jericho and Kole, Cyborg and Sarah, and Nightwing and Starfire. One surprise couple.<p>

* * *

><p>4 Months Later<p>

Titans Tower

"I miss friend Changeling. Boyfriend Nightwing do you know when he will be back?" asked the not so jubilant Starfire.

"I don't know Star, but I hope it's soon" said Nightwing. "How about you, Kole, Argent, Raven and Sarah go to the mall "suggested Nightwing.

"Boyfriend Nightwing that is a glorious idea. I shall go with haste" said Starfire.

Common Room

"My Best Female Friends, who would like to go to the mall with me?" asked Starfire.

"We're in" said all the girls (Sarah was visiting) except for Raven who just nodded a yes.

* * *

><p>Gar's and Rose's hideout<p>

Gar and Rose were intently searching every camera they had in their screens. A new surveillance system called JCSOS (Jump City Surveillance Operating Systems*) had started and the two had full access to it.

"Rose, I think I might have found something" informed Gar. Rose went up to the screen to examine it. "See these two people have been going into that warehouse near the Jump City Ship Channel for the past two months. I checked the files on the warehouse, and this popped up, TechLocity. This company sells tech parts to multiple Fortune 500 companies. I went there and did some recon. 3 sub-levels full of robotic parts, 2 sub-levels that build them and 1 sub-level with living space. I smelt three scents in the living level. One was Terra's… the other two are probably Deathstroke and Vexx. 4 months and we finally found a really good lead" said Gar who was smiling.

"I'm gonna text Joey and tell him what we found out…" "We can't send any info by electronics" interrupted Gar.

"I'm going to text Joey to invite Richard and Victor to the Pizza Parlor for some pizza. That should make it seem like a few teens hanging out" explained Gar.

"We're gonna meet them at 6 today at the club" said Gar. "Remember the deal we made at the club 2 months ago?" asked Gar.

"How could I forget?" replied Rose.

Flashback

Two months ago

Club Jump

"Dance?" asked a guy Rose didn't even know.

"Get lost" replied Rose.

"Dance?" asked another person.

"I said get lost!" yelled Rose.

"Is that a way to talk to your partner?" asked Gar with a smirk.

She looked towards her blonde partner and blushed. 'He's too cute for his own good' thought Rose.

"Okay pretty boy, one dance than we talk business in that classy car of yours" replied Rose.

"Deal" replied Gar.

Twenty minutes of dancing later

"You heard about JCSOS?" asked Gar with a hidden smirk.

"Yeah" replied Rose.

"I have access to JCSOS. Every single camera in the city is at my fingertips. I was wondering with our high tech face recognition software combined with JCSOS's own face recognition software and all its cameras we could find Deathstroke even faster. So… I was thinking if we worked in one base we could work more efficiently and find him faster" explained Gar. "So… do you want to move in with me?" asked Gar.

"Wow skipping the sex and going straight up living together. Aren't you bold" said Rose in a teasing tone.

"We have been dating for a month and it could help us get closer" Gar flirted back. "It would be awesome if we lived together".

"Let's go to my HQ and pack my stuff. We're gonna start living together from today. But first…" she grabbed his head and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He polarized the window and started to kiss her back.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap and brought her closer. She slowly started to rock her hips, which caused a particular organ in his body to rise. He started to grope her ass which made her moan into his mouth. He felt her tongue ask for entrance. He parted his lips and her tongue lunged into his mouth.

After about a half hour of making out and groping they let go of each other. They smirked at each other and left the club to go rent a moving truck to haul all of Rose's software, hardware and clothes to his HQ.

Flashback end

"Well let's get ready for the meeting" said Gar.

"And when we come back from the meeting. Let's just say we're going to wake up as new people tomorrow" said Rose with a seductive whisper, which left Gar with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Club Jump<p>

6:00 PM

"Hey guys… and girls? What are the girls doing here?" asked a confused Gar.

Richard took Gar and Rose to the corner of the room and started to whisper to them, "You two have to tell the girls. We can't leave them in the dark anymore. I know it's a delicate situation, but if word gets out that you're working undercover, there could be serious consequences, especially from Raven. Just tell them".

"I hope Raven and the other girls take it lightly" replied Gar.

After 20 minutes of taking and dancing  
>In the Knight XV<p>

Alright girls I brought you here to tell you all something, but first I need all of you to promise not to freak out especially you Rae" said Gar.

Starfire, Raven and Kole looked confused. But agreed with his request. He looked at Rose who gave his hand a good squeeze to show her support.

He slowly started to change his skin back to its green color. He looked back at them and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. All the girls had a cross look on them.

"How long? How long were you in Jump City? Did you go to that stupid Doom Patrol mission or was that a lie? Did we repulse you that much that you had to go and work by yourself? You don't know how much we missed you, but now we find out that you're under our noses the whole time. What was it for? To look cool?" yelled Raven. Starfire and Raven were trying to calm the empath down. They didn't want to attract any attention. When Raven finally calmed down she saw that Gar was holding the hand of some girl that was sitting next to him. "And who is this person?" asked Raven with a hint of jealousy.

"This person next to me is the Vigilante. Her name is Rose, she's also my girlfriend. Back to the main topic. Before I left I was doing some research on Rose and Deathstroke. He had sent a robot to my room to scare me and to start paranoia around the tower. After that I was even sure I had to find Deathstroke. I had to come up with a good excuse to go undercover. I knew you would think I was stupid and I would mess it up, especially since you guys thought I was the weakest link. So left the tower and started to gather intel to get Deathstroke and also to find out if Rose was a threat. I soon found out she had a personal vendetta against Deathstroke. During the battle at the airport I was behind a sniper score to watch your backs. I saw that Ternion, the Pyro-kinetic girl and dozens of robots had surrounded you. I took majority of them out with explosive rounds. Just before I left, I saw Rose running away from the airport. A few days later I met with Jericho and Rose. We pointed a gun at each other's face and then agreed to work with each other. A few weeks later we started seeing each other and then we started dating. And now here we are 4 months later with info on Deathstroke to get rid of him" explained Gar. "He looked at Rose and asked, "Do you want me to tell them?"

Rose nodded knowing Gar had accepted her and that was the only thing that mattered. (Cheesy) "Rose has a personal vendetta against Deathstroke because she's his daughter and he manipulated her" said Gar.

Suddenly Raven had sealed Rose with her magic, but had a gun pointed to her head.

"Let her go Raven!" yelled Gar. "She may be Slade's daughter, but she isn't a killer"

When Raven didn't let go of Rose he had to use a sentence which he really didn't want to use, but he had to.

"She isn't the only one with an evil father!" yelled Gar getting in Raven's face. He knew he had pissed her, but it was at him and not at Rose.

"Fine, date that whore. I don't care, but if she breaks your heart don't come crying to me. All I see in front of me is a piece of trash looking to fuck any guy she finds" yelled Raven. After her rant she phased out of the car and teleported to the meeting room with all the guys.

Kole ran back to the meeting room to make sure Raven was okay.

"Star? Am I still like a brother to you or am I a Klorbag?" asked Gar.

"You are not a Klorbag. You will always be my brother and I will support your decisions" explained Starfire. "It will take time to earn Raven's trust. She was like that because she was the one who had the feelings for Gar and she had missed him the most. I believe you both are happy with each other, so I accept your courtship, but I warn you Rose, if you ever hurt Brother Gar's feelings I will not hesitate to obliterate you! Now, please excuse me as I shall go check up on Raven".

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<p>

"I take it that Raven didn't handle the news so well" asked Cyborg.

"No. She got pissed and called my girlfriend a whore and left the car. It took me years to gain her trust and I took it all away in seconds" said Gar.

"Ok guys me and Rose have some good intel that will help us catch Deathstroke and his apprentice" announced Gar. He started turned the projector and started the meeting.

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke

He was subject of a super-solider experiment.

His abilities.

Master of various weapons

Perfected physical and mental attributes

Regenerative healing factor

Expert martial artist, hand-to-hand combat, swordsman, bowman and marksman

Master at stealth

Master tactician and strategist

Skillful manipulator, controller and deceiver

Photographic reflexes and agility

Can access 90% of his brain

"We found his hideout under the TechLocity warehouse. About 6 Sub-Levels. He visits there at random times, but it's definitely Deathstroke. Nightwing can decide what to do" said Gar as he ended his speech.

"We need to do some recon there. Right now Slade thinks you're out on a mission with the Doom Patrol, so two or three of us need to patrol the ship channel at random times at random locations. We should be able to finally catch him and end his reign of terror. This is all thanks to Gar and Rose" said Nightwing.

"We're heroes. It's what we do" replied Gar.

"Rose is not a hero" muttered Raven, but didn't expect Gar to hear her.

He ignored her and went his way.

(Lemon Ahead. You have been warned)

* * *

><p>11:00 PM<p>

Gar's and Rose's HQ

(A.N. From now on it's GRHQ)

As soon as Gar locked up he saw Rose come out of their room in a nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

"Well Gar, you like what you see" Rose asked in a seductive voice while walking towards Gar with an extra sway in her hips.

Gar held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Actions speak louder than words, so let me show you".

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They slowly started to kiss, as Gar walked to their room. He started to nibble on her earlobe which made her moan in pleasure.

"You seem to know what you're doing" said Rose before another wave of pleasure went through her as he started kissing her neck.

"Instinct baby" replied Gar.

When he stopped attacking her neck with kisses; she took off his shirt and raked her fingers across his defined torso.

"Gar turn green for me" asked Rose with pleading eyes.

Slowly his whole body started to become green again. "I love this form; you want to know why?" asked Rose

"Why?" he asked.

"This is the real you. The you that I think is the best. I don't mind the blonde form, but this is the form which I admire the most" she said as she leaned forward and captured his lips in her own. As things started to heat up again she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him and started to ride him through his boxers.

She took off his boxers and started to gyrate her hips again. Suddenly she started moan in pure pleasure as he started to suck her nipple and play with her clit.

Slowly she felt a pressure build up inside her until it was so great that she exploded. Suddenly she felt her self being picked up and being pushed into the bead. She looked down and saw his head between her thighs.

"GAAAAARRRRR" she moaned out his name in ecstasy.

He was eating her out and Rose's moans meant he was doing a hell of a good job. He knew in a few seconds she would let out and other orgasm and ow right he was, when he ate up all her juices that came out of her womanhood.

He got on his knees and aligned his member with her womanhood. He looked at her for permission. When she nodded he entered her slowly to make sure not to hurt her. She was so wet and tight that he just wanted to ravage her tis second, but he kept his control. He slowly started to pump in and out of her making her moan. Which changed from pain to pleasure.

"Faster Gar" she pleaded. "Harder Gar. Harder!"

She was moaning with pleasure at the amazing feeling that was her boyfriend's manhood .

After she had another orgasm his own had hit him. He slipped himself out of her and collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you Rose. I always will".

She looked towards him and said, "I love you too Gar".

They shared a small kiss, before laying back.

After a few minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The M rating has come into effect. Both of them are new people as Rose had mentioned. This is probably the longest chapter I have written so far in all my stories.<p>

The idea of JCSOS came to me from CTOS, which is a security system from Watch Dogs. (Two other things i don't own).

*JCSOS is basically a security system made by Wayne Tech. It was a gift from Bruce Wayne to the Titans (Only Titans could control it). Later Nightwing gave control to Garfield and Rose as well to aid in their search for Slade(They found out about Rose a few weeks after they met each other).

With Slade being Rose's father, Raven might not trust Rose at all. With BB dating Rose she will start to get a new emotion "JEALOUSY"!

Reviews are very appreciated.

A shout out to JP-Rider and Raven Knight for reviewing.

Read stories by:

JP-Rider

BW Lewis

Reavus

Linken88

The Howling Behemoth

and more...


End file.
